Skoot
''' Skoot '''is a male reindeer who Eliza raced with in On the Right Track. Plot Eliza first sees Skoot with the other reindeer, Debbie though says that he's little and for a second she thought she was walking away. When the man blows the whistle, Skoot runs with the other reindeer down the track. Eliza loved watching him run down the track. However, Skoot was unable to catch up to the other reindeer and comes in last place. Darwin suggests he's not fast enough. Skoot sadly tells himself he'll never make the cut, one of the other reindeer then tells him that maybe he'll succeed next year. Another reindeer named Dank then tells him he's so speed less and it looks like he'll never fast enough to race. Skoot tells Dank to leave him alone, which he does as he goes to prepare for the race. Later, Eliza started to talk to Skoot. Eliza tells him she thought he looked great, but Skoot tells her every year he blows it every time he's in the race. Later when Eliza, Darwin and Donnie were throwing snowballs at a snow woman of Debbie, Skoot arrives and asks Eliza what's going on. Eliza tells Skoot she, Darwin and Donnie were throwing snowballs at "the inbomitable snow sister." Eliza tells him it makes her feel good when she's mad. Skoot then decides he should give it a shoot. Skoot kicks some snow at the snow Debbie while Eliza, Darwin and Donnie threw snow balls at it. It felt good to Skoot, and he didn't even know who Debbie is. Eliza then decides to enter the race, Skoot decides to enter the race too as he has friends racing. So Eliza, Skoot, Darwin and Donnie head off to the track. At the track, they notice a crowd of people that they can't get through, but Eliza suggests that there's a back way. While trying to find a backway, Eliza notices Kip O'Donnell and Neil Beiderman planning an evil scheme to cheat in the race by using animal traps. Eliza tries to get in, but the man shows her she can't come in unless she's a racer. Eliza though gets an idea. She gets a sled and fastens it to Skoot, and tells Darwin to watch Donnie. Eliza and Skoot then enter the race. They then see Kip and Neil's sled loaded with traps when Dank sees Skoot calling him wonder hoof. Dank then tells Skoot to get lost and he wouldn't want to get in the way of the other racers. Eliza then tells Skoot to not listen to him as they got more important things to worry about. The race then starts and Skoot starts pulling Eliza's sled down the track (Donnie also fastens a sled to Darwin making him pull him down the track too). As Eliza and Skoot start going down the race track, Skoot asks Eliza how is he doing, and Eliza tells him he's doing great, and also tells him to go a little faster. Eliza and Skoot then catch up to one of the racers and Skoot manages to run right past him. Eliza and Skoot keep going down the track, when they notice a bunch of racers piled up thanks to Kip and Neil, Skoot though manages to jump over them but Skoot and Eliza then crash into the snow. Eliza sees the racers piled up and realizes Kip was responsible for those poor reindeer. Skoot then reminds Eliza that's he's a reindeer so she should also say poor him. Eliza apologizes to Skoot and asks him is he okay, and Skoot tells her he is and it's a perfect day. Skoot then tells Eliza that he shouldn't be racing, but Eliza tells him the race isn't over and they must stop Kip. But Skoot tells Eliza it's over for him and he apologizes to her and Skoot sadly walks away. Eliza catches up to Skoot telling him he can't give up, as Eliza knew everything going on was all Kip's fault and she can't let him get away with it. Dank then passes by Eliza and Skoot and calls him a slowpoke. Skoot then decides to not give up and continues to run while pulling Eliza on the sled. Skoot starts to run faster, managing to catch up to Dank. Skoot then passes right by Dank, much to his surprise and Skoot calls him a slower poke. Eliza and Skoot then start to catch up to Kip and Neil. Neil gets shocked to see Eliza catching up to them. However, Neil falls out of he and Kip's sled and Kip turns it around to get him, causing Eliza and Skoot to pass by them. But Kip and Neil pretty soon started to catch up to them. At the finish line, Nigel and Marianne see Eliza and Skoot and Kip and Neil coming towards them. Nigel and Marianne soon realize the little girl on the sled being pulled by Skoot was their daughter. Nigel thought it was exciting, but Debbie thought she was doing it to take her off. Eliza and Skoot get very close to passing Kip and Neil all the way as they approach the finish line, but Kip and Neil manage to pass them and cross the finish line first. However, as Kip gets the golden first place medal, Eliza looked at Kip and Neil's reindeer's hooves and finds out something. Eliza tells all the people Kip and Neil have been cheating and reveals their reindeer was really a race horse wearing fake antlers. Because of this, the man takes the medal way from Kip disqualifying him and Neil, and gives it to Eliza making her the first place winner. All the people cheer for Eliza, and even Debbie feels proud of her as well. Later, the other reindeer tell Skoot he did a great job, and Skoot thanks them. Eliza then tells Skoot did they get them or what, and Skoot tells them it looks like they did and they laugh together. Dank then shows up and tells Skoot that he guesses he did alright, and Skoot thanks him as well. Eliza then gives Skoot the gold medal telling him he earned it. Skoot tells Eliza he couldn't have done it without her, but he'll take it. Eliza then puts the medal around his neck. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:One-time characters Category:Males Category:Mammals